Jake's new girl
by Wild Way Force
Summary: A new girl comes into town and Jake couldn't have fallen any harder for her. Is she his dream girl or Everest's worst nightmare? I always felt that Jake needed a girlfriend and the show clearly won't give him one. Might add some RyderXKatie later. Possibly T in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Jake and Everest were playing fetch. Snowboarders were happily hitting the slopes, giving the two some time off.

"Nice catch Everest!" Jake complimented. Everest wagged her tail in response. Out of nowhere a flash took both of the off guard.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" Jake asked trying to blink out the white dots.

"Sorry about that. I guess I had my flash on too high." A girl walked up to them. Once his vision was normal, Jake could see she was a few inches shorter than him with long dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a black, white, and green ski jacket and black pants. Brown hiking boots were strapped to her feet. In her hands was a professional photograph camera.

"No problem. It's cool!" Jake reassured her.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." Jake asked. The girl smiled at him and played with the camera.

"Yea I just got into town yesterday. I'm here taking pics of Adventure Bay for Outdoor Lovers magazine. I'm Ash by the way." The girl said.

"They call me Jake and this is Everest." Jake introduced. He watched intently taking everything in. He could feel his heart start to pump faster. He seriously hopped he wasn't blushing.

"I love your pup!" Ash told him scratching her behind the ear.

"Ohh that's the spot!" Everest said.

"Thanks. Didn't you say you were a photographer for Outdoor Lovers?" Jake asked walking up to her. Ash stood back up and held up her camera so he could see it better.

"Yep I'm a top wildlife and outdoor sports photographer. Speaking of which do you think I could get more pics of you Everest?" Ash asked. Jake swore his heart was going to beat of his chest.

"We love that magazine! I love the picture of the swans taking off with the sunset in the background! It's so beautiful!" Everest yipped.

"Aww thanks. I guess it was worth laying in a bush two hours." Ash told her. Jake laughed and she laughed with him. _Pretty and has a cute laugh!_ Jake thought. He could feel himself falling harder and harder for her with every passing second.

"Sure, we would love to help!" Jake told her. Ash gave him a thankful smile that melted his heart. They posed in several shots, some silly and others showing what they do best.

"Thanks guys, these are great!" Ash said looking down at her camera's screen. Jake took a deep breath digging up all his courage.

"Hey it's getting kind of cold. Would you like to come in and warm up with some hot coco?" Jake offered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure! I love some!" Ash replied. Jake led her back to wooden house. He opened the door and let her through.

"Thank you!" She told him. Jake could feel his knees going weak and his face starting to turn red. While Ash talked to Everest Jake hurried to make to the hot coco. Laughs broke out from the living room. He walked in with a mug in each hand.

"Here. Careful it might still be a bit hot!" Jake handed her a mug.

"Thanks. Smells great!" Ash took the mug watching the steam rise. Everest looked at Jake seeing the pink in his face.

"Well I'm going to take a nap. I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Everest excused herself. Jake watch Ash take a sip from the mug.

"Wow this is really good! Do I taste peppermint?" Ash asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea. I think it adds a bit of flavor." Jake replied with a smile of his own. Ash took a seat on the couch, Jake was quick to sit down next to her.

"It must be so cool working here all day. The snowboarding, the rescues, Everest, the hot coco!" Ash complemented him. Jake took a sip to hide his reddening face.

"I also teach snowboarding on the side." Jake told her when he couldn't hide behind the mug any longer. Ash gave him a _no way_ look.

"It's true. Sometimes I teach my pal Alex." Jake said. Ash let out an impressed chuckle.

"I don't normally do this but do you want to see some of the pictures I already taken of Adventure Bay?" Ash asked setting the mug on the coffee table and grabbed her camera.

"Sure!" Jake said excited. He moved over closer to her so his leg was touching hers. He could feel his heart beating faster again. She was so close Jake could see each individual hair and the light reflecting off the side of her eyes. Ash turned on the camera and started skipping through the pictures until she found the ones she was looking for. She showed him pictures of Adventure Bay itself and those who lived in it. Jake recognized the bridge, Lookout tower, his mountain, Wally swimming in the bay. He took in every word Ash said about each picture. She stopped showing him when he saw himself and Everest playing fetch from a few minutes ago.

"Wow these are really good!" Jake complimented.

"Thanks but I still haven't found the right pics I want to turn in to my editor yet." She gave a weak shrug and smiled. He gave her shoulder a gentle bump with his own.

"It must be so cool getting to travel all over the world, taking awesome pics like these!" Jake said taking another sip of his coco.

"Yea but it gets kind of lonely. That's why I think it's so cool you and Everest have each other." Ash told him turning off the camera and replacing it with the mug.

"You travel all alone?" Jake asked feeling bad for her. She took a sip out of the mug.

"Well not totally alone. I have Eli." Ash said leaning back into the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eli?" Jake asked getting nervous. Ash saw this and laughed.

"Eli is my gecko." She explained. Jake felt relieved and hopeful again. It was quite for moment till Jake spoke up,

"Weird question, but you won't happen to be dating anyone would you?" Ash looked at him while taking a sip.

"No. I'm still looking for that special guy. What about you?" Ash said looking at him, shaking her head.

"I think I might have found someone." Jake told her truthfully. Ash flashed him a smile before setting the mug down and grabbing her camera again.

"I better get going and feed Eli." She stood up and headed for the door. Jake set his mug down and fallowed her.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Jake asked.

"Well for sure for two weeks that's when my pics are due. Then it depends on the viewers. The more they like 'em the longer I stay. You know I still need someone who knows these mountains pretty well to guide me around. Know anyone?" Ash hinted. Jake felt his heart start to take off.

"I know these mountains well. I can take ya." Jake offered with a huge smile.

"Great so see you here say seven thirty." Ash smiled back. Jake bobbed his head up and down in agreement. She opened the door letting the cool air in, cooling down Jake's red face.

"Thanks for the coco. It was good." She said before stepping out and closing the door. Jake stood there looking at the closed door picturing her still there. Everest came in from the kitchen seeing Jake stand there like a love sick puppy.

"Aww. Jake you have a crush!" Everest startled him. Jake spun to face her.

"You have no idea Everest." Jake flopped back down on the couch. He sighed as letting his heart continue to pump hard in his chest. _Wow, she's perfect! I can't wait for tomorrow! _

"So what did you two talk about?" Everest jumped up on the couch. Jake snapped back to reality and looked at her.

"She needs someone to help guide her around the place so I volunteered to help." Jake told her.

"You mean you're going on a date?!" Everest asked getting excited. Jake sighed and looked at the wall.

"It's not a date. I wish it was, but it's not." Jake said getting off the couch and looked at his husky friend.

"Why don't we hit the slopes?" Jake said heading for the door. Everest giggled and hopped down, heading toward him. Jake opened the door letting her exit first then he fallowed.

"Wow Jake, you're acting pretty cool about this. I thought you would be frantic for tomorrow." Everest commented. He closed the door behind them.

"Really? I was just thinking how much time goes by boarding." Jake explained his thinking. Everest laughed at him in a friendly way.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake was already up and getting ready by the time his alarm clock went off. He was packing a bag. Filling it with snacks, water, emergency gear, a blanket, his phone and two thermoses of coco. He wanted everything to be perfect.

"Jake what are you doing?" Everest asked walking in his room and turning off the beeping alarm clock.

"Whoops sorry Everest." Jake apologized. He headed for the kitchen with Everest right behind him. He poured some dog food into her bowl and set it on the floor. She happily munched on the kibble.

"I just want this day to go perfectly. I really like her and I want to get to know her better." Jake said pouring a bowl of cereal for himself. She muttered something incomprehensible with her mouth full of food.

"Huh?" Jake said confused. She swallowed and repeated,

"It will be. Just don't freak out. Besides she's not going to be here for another forty-five minutes." Jake tried to stay calm but he found himself checking the clock every few minutes. He got even more anxious when it was nearly time for Ash to show up. There was a knock at the door a few minutes before seven-thirty. He rushed to answer it. Ash stood there with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yea. Let me just grab my bag." Jake replied. He dashed to his bedroom, snagged his bag then dashed right back to Ash. She gave a little laugh at his eagerness.

"Hey Everest do you think you can watch things while I'm gone?" Jake asked putting a hand on the doorknob getting ready to close it.

"Yea no problem!" Everest assured him.

"Thanks for letting me barrow him Everest." Ash said as Jake closed the door.

Jake led her deep into the woods making small talk. He found out that she enjoyed watching movies on cold nights, star gazing, hanging out with friends, walking along the beach at night, and Jake's personal favorite snowboarding.

"No way really?" Jake laughed.

"It's true! I'll even show you the picture of me receiving the half pipe gold medal." Ash bumped his arm playfully with hers. Never so badly did he want to wrap his arms around her. Ash suddenly stopped and went to a tree. She kneeled on the ground and slid her bag off her back. She pulled out a small black box and placed it on the tree's trunk.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked walking up behind her.

"Setting up a motion sensing camera. This is a prime wildlife passing point. And if I can get a photo of a cool creature passing by the camera will take a picture and then I can track it down for even better shots." Ash explained putting her bag back on. When she stood up and turned around they were a few inches from each other's face. Jake stared deeply into her hazel eyes, spotting tiny flakes of green in them. Ash stood there looking back at him, unsure how to respond. He leaned in slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake suddenly realized what he was doing. He looked for an excuse out.

"Uhh you have a twig in your hair." Jake said spotting a small pine twig above her ear. He grabbed it out.

"Umm thanks." Ash said unsure how to respond. Jake sighed inwardly. No matter how much he wanted to kiss her he couldn't. They just met yesterday! He had to make it up to her.

"Shall we keep going?" Ash asked trying to forget what just happened.

"Yea I know a cool lake we could visit." Jake said trying to pretend he didn't just try to kiss her. He led them deeper into the mountain till they came across a large lake. A small island sat in the middle. The walk there was pretty awkward. They tried to have a conversation every now and then but the other would just answer then leave it.

"Wow this place is incredible." Ash commented taking in all its beauty. The lake reflected the light giving it a glacier blue color.

"Thought you might like it. I like to come here and relax." Jake told her. She was busy taking photos of the lake and island.

"Hey you know the best picture perfect place is on the island." Jake said getting her attention. She looked at him.

"Cool how do we get there?" Ash asked looking out at the lake. Jake went back into the woods and back out dragging a canoe.

"Canoeing anyone?" Jake joked. Ash helped him get the canoe in the water and they paddled toward the island. It was peaceful the only sounds were those of nature and the paddles slapping against the water. Getting to the island they pulled the canoe up on the beach.

"So where's this perfect spot?" Ash questioned. Without saying a word Jake gently grabbed her shoulder and led her to the edge of the woods and the beach. He turned her so she was facing toward right side of the beach were the water and the snowy sand pointed to a cliff facing the bay. From here they could the Lookout and the bridge. Ash wasted no time taking pictures of the sight.

"Boy were you right about this being the perfect picture spot!" Ash told him done taking pictures and just enjoying the view. Jake felt he made up for his actions earlier. He enjoyed seeing her happy. She cranked her neck to the side stretching the sore muscles and saw something strange.

"Umm Jake!" She turned him back towards the canoe. He turned around to find two beavers had stolen their paddles and were now taking back to the water.

"Hey get back here with those!" Jake took after them, only to make the beavers move faster. He stopped at the water's edge and sighed. They were stuck. Ash walked up next to him.

"Now what?" She sighed. Jake perked his head up remembering something. He dashed over to the canoe and grabbed his bag.

"I know I'll call the Paw Patrol!" Jake pulled out his phone.

"You might want to tell them to hurry. A storm coming." Ash said looking up at the sky. A cold wind began to blow proving her point. He hurried to make the call.

The pups were playing tag outside. Everyone was laughing having a good time.

"I'm on your tail Rocky!" Chase shouted out. Rocky jumped up on the tunnel log dodging Chase. Chase went straight through and spotted Marshall not far off.

"Catch me if you can Chase!" Marshall challenged then took off.

"Chase is on the case!" He howled running after him. Marshall turned his head to find Chase was closing in quick so he ran toward the driveway. When he looked back he was surprise to see Ryder suddenly appear.

"Look out!" He tried to stop but he slid forward and crashed into him, knocking him off his feet. Chase walked up and tagged him.

"Looks like I'm it." Marshall, Chase and Ryder laughed. Ryder's pup pad began to ring so Marshall hopped off allowing Ryder to sit up. Ryder answered seeing it was Jake calling.

"Hey Jake how's it going?" Ryder asked. He noticed Jake looked nervous.

"Not good. Ash and I were taking some photos on an island in the mountain when some beavers stole our paddles, stranding us here! And a storms coming!" Jake said getting stressed out.

"Who's Ash?" Ryder questioned standing up. Jake gave out an embarrassed laugh.

"She's this girl I'm guiding around." He told him.

"Don't worry Jake! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder assured him. Jake gave another weak laugh.

"Thanks. Do you think you could hurry it's getting kind of cold." He shivered. Ryder slid the panel out and pressed the button.

"Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder called.

"Ryder needs us!" All the pups shouted and headed for the Lookout. They got in lining up.

"Wait for me!" Marshall came running in with his head up in the air howling. The others pressed themselves against the wall letting Marshall run right into the back of the elevator.

"Made it." He sighed. The pups started laughing as the elevator started to rise. They changed into their uniforms and met Ryder at the top.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said as soon as all the pups were lined up.

"Thanks for hurrying pups. Today we have a serious emergency. Jake and his friend got stranded on a mountain island when some beavers stole their paddles! And there's a storm coming!" Ryder played the animation. The pups gasped.

"Sky I need you to fly overhead and see if you can spot them." Ryder picked Sky's pup tag. She did a backflip before saying,

"This pup gotta fly!" Ryder flipped over to Zuma's tag.

"Zuma I need you to bring the canoe back to shore with your bouey." Ryder assigned him his job.

"Ready, set, get wet!" Zuma cheered.

"Marshall I need you to make sure everyone is alright." He flipped to Marshall's tag.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall called out. With everyone knowing their jobs Ryder shouted out,

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" The pups howled in response.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake brought out the blanket from his pack. It was starting to get really cold. They were sitting next to the beach canoe waiting for help.

"Sorry about all of this." He apologized. Ash gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know beavers were going to take the paddles." She comforted him. Jake gave her a thankful smile.

"I only have one blanket so were going to have to share." He showed her the folded up blanket.

"Alright, it's warmer sharing it anyway. To be honest I'm just glad you were smart enough to pack one." She agreed. Jake unfolded the blanket and gave Ash half of it. He scooted closer so he could wrap up the blanket between them. He could feel his heart pumping hard again really wishing he didn't try to kiss her before.

"In a strange kind of way this is nice." She commented. Jake looked at her stunned. It was a wreak! He first tried to kiss her probably making her feel uncomfortable then they got stranded on an island with a storm coming in! He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of engines closed it. They looked up to find a small pink helicopter flying above. The sound then came from off shore. Jake unwrapped himself and stood up waving at the incoming rescuers.

"Hey thanks for coming Ryder!" Jake greeted.

"No problem. Zuma use your bouey to bring the canoe back." Ryder instructed. Ash and Jake pushed the canoe into the water were Zuma hooked the end. They rode in the canoe back to the main land where Marshall and Sky were waiting.

"Are both of you Ok?" Marshall asked the new arrivals.

"We're fine." Jake assured the anxious pup.

"Thanks for the rescue! It would have been a cold night on that island." Ash thanked the team.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help!" Ryder told her getting a laugh out of the group. They decided to head back and relax with a bit of snowboarding. Ash grabbed her board and was about to head down the slope when Jake caught up with her.

"Hey I just want to apologize for everything! I really wanted this day to be perfect." Jake told her. What she told him next caught him off guard,

"Actually I really enjoyed it. Getting strained on a mountain island with a storm closing in believe it or not has been the most relaxing thing that's happen to me lately. So thanks." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading down for the half pipe. Jake stood there like an idiot trying to calculate what just happened. His hand went to his cheek where Ash kissed him. He heard an _aww_ from behind him. Turning around he found Everest standing there watching every second. He shook his head at her then headed down the slope fallowing Ash.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day he went into town to find her in hopes of hanging out. Everest went to hang out with the rest of the Paw Patrol. He found her walking about in front of Mr. Porter's place.

"Hey Ash!" He called out. Ash stopped and turned around waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey Jake. Decided to have a day on the town?" She greeted. Jake couldn't help but smile at her. He could totally see them together. His arm around her shoulders as they walked around town talking and laughing. He would do anything for one real kiss.

"Yea. What about you?" Jake asked turning around and walking backwards facing her.

"I'm off to the train station to greet my cousin. He's visiting on a music tour." Ash informed him.

"Mind if I tag along? I get kind of lonely and board when I walk alone." He stopped walking backwards and started walking beside her again.

"Sure I would love the company as I wait. Maybe afterwards I can introduce you to Eli." She answered him.

"Awesome!" Jake cheered making Ash laugh.

They stood on the platform in the train station waiting.

"So your cousin is on a music tour, that's cool." Jake said getting the ball rolling.

"Yea he still an amateur by definition but he totally could go pro. He's insanely good! I think you really like him." She turned to him. Jake looked at her subtly. She changed her snow gear for a pair of blue jeans and a plain green shirt with a yellow jacket and pair of running shoes. No matter what she wore he bet she looked stunning.

"The dude sounds cool. What's his name?" Jake asked.

"Well he's a fun and cool guy His real name is Chris but he goes by the name Zodiac on stage and by his _fans_." Ash turned to check the tracks for the train.

"Zodiac… Sounds cool. Why did he choose it?" Jake nodded.

"He always loved anything space related wither its astronomy or astrology or anything in that field." Ash agreed. The sound of a train drew attention of the couple. It pulled up and let out a hiss as it stopped. The door opened to reveal an eleven year old kid carrying a guitar case in his hand and a backpack over his shoulder. His hair was a dark brown and was wearing a black jacket and a worn pair of blue jeans.

"Chris!" Ash welcomed.

"Ash!" He set the case on the ground and gave her a hug. Jake watched them feeling awkward.

"Who's this?" Chris saw Jake letting go of Ash. She turned to the side to let him see better.

"This is Jake." Ash introduced. Jake waved and smiled.

"Hey. Welcome to Adventure Bay!" He greeted.

"Your boyfriend?" Chris questioned.

"No no no nonono!" Ash and Jake shook their heads.

"Jake's just a friend." She explained. Chris looked skeptical. Jake tried to hide his disappointment. Something began to move in Chris's bag then up his jacket. A brown and white ferret with a black mask popped out on his shoulder.

"You brought Thief?" Ash asked pleasantly surprised.

"I don't go _anywhere _without Thief!" Chris said.

"I'll help you get your stuff." Ash volunteered. As she walked away into the train Chris turned to Jake.

"You got the hots for my cousin don't you?" Chris told more than asked. Jake was surprised that it was that recognizable.

"Look Ash is like a sister to me! And I don't want her to end up with just anybody! You hurt her I break you!" Chris threatened.

"I wish I could date her but don't even think she likes me like that!" Jake sighed. Chris looked stunned hearing this,

"You mean-you can't be serious! You can't tell she likes you!" Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ash liked him and didn't even notice!

"What do you think I should do?" Jake asked. A part of him couldn't believe he was getting dating advice from a kid.

"Ask her out." Chris said like he was explaining water was wet.

"You can't just ask someone like Ash out! What if she says no?" Jake sighed. Chris shook his head.

"Is there something you've done for her? Something she wants you to do?" Chris inquired.

"I agreed to meet Eli." Jake shrugged not seeing how that's helpful. Chris spun around to stand beside him. He put a hand on his back.

"Perfect! If Eli likes you, you just double up your chances of a yes! And let me let you they were already pretty high!" Chris told him. Jake looked at him thinking about it.

"All I know is if you don't ask you'll never go out with her." Chris told him. Ash came back with a large bag in her hand.

"Thanks I can take it from here." He took the bag from her and slung the strap over his shoulder. Chris picked up the case and began to walk away. Before he got too far away he turned around and called out,

"See you later!" He turned back around and disappeared around the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

After dropping his stuff off at his Aunt's and Uncle's house Chris went for a walk to see the town. Thief dug his claws into his jacket to hold on for the ride. He came across what looked like a pet groomers. He stopped and twisted his neck to stick his noise into Thief's fur.

"You could use a bath!" He coughed. Chris walked in gazing at the décor. A blonde haired girl sat behind the counter brushing a cat. She noticed him and looked up. She walked around the counter to greet him.

"Aww what a cute ferret!" The girl complimented.

"Thanks this is my pal Thief!" Chris extended his arm and Thief ran down to the wrist. The girl scratched his head with a finger.

"You new around here? I'm Katie by the way." She said.

"Nice to meet ya! The name's Chris but my fans know me as Zodiac. And for your question yea I am, I'm visiting here on a music tour." Chris spoke. He gave her a warm smile.

"I heard about a music tour stopping in Adventure Bay. You're in it? That's cool!" Katie said excited.

"Yea. I actually need to go and help set up and I was wondering if you could give Thief here a bath. He really needs one." Chris asked.

"Sure." She took Thief off his arm. Chris kept his smile and gave her a wink as he back out of the door.

"Here we are!" Ash introduced opening the door. She explained that she was staying with her Aunt and Uncle for the time being. They walked up to a table pushed against a wall with a large gecko aquarium. A black gecko with light gray beaded pattern (a black pearl leopard gecko) sat at the bottom.

"This is Eli." Jake bent down to get a better look. He watched him lick his eye with his tongue.

"He's pretty cool looking!" Jake admired. Out of nowhere Eli jumped right onto the glass in front of Jake startling him.

"Whoa!" He backed up a step. Jake put a hand over his heart calming down.

"Aww he likes you!" Ash told him. Jake remember what Chris told him about this. If Eli liked him he was a virtually guaranteed a date with Ash if he asked. The problem now was he was too chicken to do it. Even when he tried practicing in front of his bathroom mirror he still couldn't do it.

"Actually I'm really glad that Eli likes you because I was wondering if you could look after him for a day while I go to Foggy Bottom for this event my editor wants me to cover." She asked laying a hand on top of the aquarium. Jake didn't give it a second thought.

"Sure! I'll keep an eye on the little guy." He replied. Ash beamed at him.

"Thanks Jake you're a life saver!" She gave him a hug. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around. _Why can't I ask her out_! His mind screamed. He hugged her not wanting to let go. _I wonder what I would have to do for a kiss?_ The hug ended all too quick for Jake's taste but he didn't want to give her the wrong signal.

"No prob! Hey wanna walk down by the beach?" He let go.

"I'd love to!" Ash waved at Eli before walking out the door with Jake on her heels.

It was quiet down by the waves. A few people were here and there but nothing too dramatic. They could hear the sounds of kids laughing and giggling. In a way it was perfect. Jake was super tempted to grab her hand. He restrained himself by holding his hands behind his back.

"It's so nice!" Ash complemented.

"Yea sure is!" Jake agreed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know this is a weird question but what's your idea of the perfect date?" He asked trying his best to make it sound casual. She looked around at the waves and the beach.

"I guess it's a simple panic on the beach watching the stars. You?" Ash looked at him. Jake shook his head side to side in a friendly way.

"Wow that sounds really hard to top! I guess anything that I would get to spend alone time with that special girl." He answered.

"Well aren't you Mr. Romantic!" She nudged his arms with her elbow. Jake smiled in response.

"You know I was really surprised to hear that you didn't have a girlfriend." Ash said. Jake looked at her admiring how the sun made her look even more beautiful and sweet.

"I'm waiting for that _one_ I guess." He felt his confidence began to rise like he could ask her out right on the spot expecting a yes. Jake reached out to grab her shoulder to stop her and ask when a voice called out their names. They turned around to see Everest running up to them.

"Hi Ash! Hey Jake! How's it going?" The husky panted with a smile on her face and her tail wagging. Jake kept a sigh in his mouth.

"It's going great! I met Ash's cousin and Eli." Jake said swallowing the sigh and let out the cheeriest voice he could. He wrapped an arm around Ash's shoulders drawing her in for a side hug. He threw a party in his head when she didn't reject but leaned into him. _Best day ever!_ His mind celebrated. The way his arm wrapped around her shoulders and how she leaned in felt better than perfect.

"What about you Everest?" Ash said. Everest wagged her tail even faster.

"I had so much fun! We played tag, hide and go seek, jump rope, volleyball, and even a rescue!" she jumped with excitement.

"Sounds like you had a blast!" Ash smiled happily for her. Jake loved how his favorite two girls got a long so great.

"Speaking of Chris I better go find him and help him set up." She withdrew from Jake's arm. He suddenly felt colder where Ash was leaning on him.

"Do you think we could met Mr. Porter's to exchange at around six thirty tomorrow morning?" Ash asked slowly walking back to the street.

"Sure!" Jake waved so long. Once she was out of ear range Everest asked,

"Did you finally ask her out? And what exchange?" Jake patted the air to calm her down.

"No I didn't ask and I agreed I would Eli while Ash is outta town." Jake explained as they walked toward the direction of home.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie was brushing Thief's fur as he sat on the counter. Cali was laying on the other side watching.

"Aren't you just a cute little ferret." She giggled as Thief ears kept twitching. The brush ran down the backside straightening the fur.

"You really did need a bath." Katie spoke to no one in particular. When she first picked him up she noticed he smelt like the train and the inside of a guy's bag. His fur was dusty and grimy. Cali rolled her eyes. She turned away to get another brush from the other counter. Thief jumped down from the counter and ran toward the door. Cali saw this a meowed to get Kate's attention.

"Don't worry Cali I'll brush you next. Now where is it?" Katie kept looking for the brush. She found it and turned back around.

"Here it is. Thief no! Come back!" She called out but Thief was already out the door. Katie ran out to catch but only to see run off into town.

"This isn't good!" She muttered to herself.

Ryder was playing a game on his pup pad when it rang.

"Ryder here." He answered. Katie's face flashed on the screen looking worried.

"Hey Katie!" He grinned. Something about her always made his heart go wild. He couldn't help but have a crush on her. For so long he tried to ask her out but always got scared out of it.

"Ryder I need help! I was brushing a ferret but it ran out the door into Adventure Bay. Do you think that Paw Patrol could help?" Katie said. Ryder kept his grin on his face. One of his favorite kind of recuses was when he got to see Katie.

"Don't worry Katie no job's too big, no pups too small!" He reassured her.

"Thanks Ryder." She hanged up. Ryder called all the pups to the lookout and ran up to the top to meet them.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said.

"Wow two missions in one day! It must be a full moon!" Marshall commented. Everyone giggled at the joke.

"Thanks for coming back pups. Now Katie has a problem. She was grooming a ferret but it got loose and is now running all over Adventure Bay. It's up to us to find and catch the ferret before it cause trouble." Ryder played the animation.

"Chase I need your noise and net to help catch our furry friend." He slid to his badge.

"Chase is on the case." The pup announced.

"Marshall I need you to bring your ladder in case he got up somewhere high." Ryder slid to the fire pup badge.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall barked.

"All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted then ran to the pole as the pups barked and ran to the slide. The hurried on over to Katie's to find her waiting for them. They screeched to a halt. Ryder hopped off his ATV and walked over to her trying to control his beating heart.

"Ryder! I'm so glad you made it. Thief ran off towards city hall." He loved how she said his name. It always got him super pumped. The pups jumped out of their trucks to stand next to Ryder.

"Who's Thief?" Chase asked cocking his head.

"He's the ferret I was grooming." Katie explained. Ryder stood next to her wanting to put a hand on her shoulder but fear held him back.

"Don't worry Katie will find him." Marshall said comforting her. Chase began to sniff around hunting down the scent. He picked it up heading for city hall just like Katie said.

"I found it. This way." Chase pointed with his paw. The small group ran off down the sidewalk keeping their eyes open. They stopped in front of city hall Chase looking around stumped.

"This is where the trail stops." He explained his confusion. Ryder found Mayor Goodway looking around frantically like she lost something.

"Hi Mayor Goodway. Lost something?" Ryder asked. The mayor looked surprised to see him then quickly ran over to him.

"Ryder this is a disaster! I can't find my beloved Chickaletta!" She panicked.

"Chickaletta missing too?" Ryder said getting a bit overwhelmed. A missing chicken and ferret was not a good combination. They heard a shout from behind and turned around to see how it was.

"Chris!?" Katie said stunned. Ryder swore his heart stopped. Who was this guy and how did Katie know him? And more importantly did she _like_ him?

"Hey Katie. Are you done with Thief?" He ran up to them. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well the thing is, I kind of lost Thief. I'm so sorry Chris!" Katie apologized. Chris put a hand on his face and shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I forgot to tell you how much trouble he can be." He said giving Katie a smile. Ryder could feel his temperature rising. He couldn't believe it, this new guy was flirting with his girl.

"Hello my purse chicken is still missing!" Mayor Goodway failed her arms.

"Chicken?" The color drained from Chris's face. Mayor Goodway nodded in response.

"This is really not good!" Chris said out loud.

"Why?" Marshall asked. Katie and Chris faced the pup.

"Ferrets are carnivores. They're hunters. Meaning they eat other animals." Chris told him.

"Meaning Thief might be after Chickaletta!" Katie added. This really did not go over well with the mayor. Hearing how her pet chicken might become lunch.

"We have to find Chickaletta now!" She started hyperventilating. They all heard bucking coming from the roof of the building. Chickaletta was merely standing there clucking normally. Thief was slowly walking up to the chicken getting ready to pounce.

"Chickaletta!" The mayor shouted.

"Thief that's not food! Thief don't you dare!" Chris warned.

"Chase tennis ball canon!" Ryder ordered. Chased barked bringing out the canon and starting firing right down the middle to keep Thief from advancing.

"Marshall get in there!" Ryder told the fire pup. Marshall ran to bring in his truck. The siren rang out as he backed up the building.

"Ladder up!" He barked. The pup climbed the ladder as it began to rise upward.

"Come here Chickaletta. I'll take you back down where it's safe." Marshall tried to lure the chicken close to him. Instead the chicken jumped off flapping its wings trying to fly. Chase fired the next just in time to prevent her from hitting the ground. Mayor Goodway picked her up and started kissing her.

"Ok. How about you Thief? Ready to get down?" He asked the masked ferret. Thief jumped on his helmet bring it down over his eyes then ran down the side of the ladder then into his owner's arms. Marshall lost his balanced then fell down the ladder into the seat of his truck.

"I'm Ok." He muttered.

"Thanks for stopping Thief." Chris told the small Paw Patrol group.

"Whenever you need to catch a ferret just yelp for help!" Ryder said. The group laughed.

"Sorry that things got so crazy." Katie walked over to Chris. Chris flashed her a smile.

"That's all right. On the bright side Thief's never smelled so good!" He compliment sniffing the ferret's fur. Ryder walked between the two to split them up.

"Hey Katie for all the trouble Thief's caused would you like to join us for lunch?" Chris gave her a sly smile. Ryder resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Sure I loved to!" Katie said a little too happy for Ryder taste.

"Why don't you join us Ryder?" Chris offered. He accepted, he wasn't going to let these two be alone together if he could help it. Katie was his future girlfriend not his!


	10. Chapter 10

The three were sitting at Mr. Porters enjoying their lunch, all except Ryder. They were sitting at a round table with Ryder sitting closer to Katie and Chris on the far side. Chris got her laughing at a story on how Thief kept taking random objects and taking them his bed where he kept them. Ryder didn't laugh. He didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"Hey Chris!" A familiar voice called out. He turned around in his head to see Ash walking up to them.

"Hey Ash." Chris greeted.

"Ready to set up?" She asked. He nodded in reply.

"Sorry but I got to go help set up. Are you guys coming to the show? It's in two days." Chris stood up. Ryder was already planning on taking the pups and he was wanting to ask Katie if she wanted to go with him.

"Yea!" Katie said perky. He nodded his head. Chris smiled in reply and exchanged so longs and went off with Ash.

"See ya later!" Chris waved.

The next day Jake stood in front of Mr. Porter's letting out a yawn. He'd been waiting for ash for about ten minutes now and he was still tired from waking up so early. Then he saw Ash walk up with Eli's aquarium.

"Thanks for doing this Jake! You're a major life saver!" She greeted. He couldn't help but smile. He would gladly get up at midnight if she needed him.

"Ah no problem! What are friends for?" Jake said getting a grin out of her.

"Ok so Eli has been feed so he should be good on that. Just plug in the heat lamp and turn it on and make sure the lid stays close. Its bit of a hassle to get him in once he's loose. Trust me, been there done that!" She instructed and handed him the aquarium.

"You go have fun! I'll make sure Eli stays safe." He reassured her.

"I own ya one Jake! I'll be back sometime this evening to pick him up." Ash said then left. Once Ash was out of sight Jake brought the aquarium up to his eyes so he could see inside. Eli was sitting on top of a hallow log licking his eye.

"Let's get you back to my place!" Jake told the gecko.

Back at home Jake placed the aquarium on the table and plugged in the lamp and turned it on. Eli jumped on the glass when he put his face close to it. Jake gave a small laugh.

"Hey Jake! Is that Eli?" Everest asked walking into the room.

"Yea come check him out! He's so cool and funny!" He waved her over. Everest jumped up on a stool to get a better look.

"Aww pretty colors!" she complimented. Eli licked his eye in return making Everest laugh.

"It's cool how they can lick their eyes. I wish I could do that!" She tried to mimic the gecko but couldn't. Jake gave a friendly laugh at her attempt.

"I gotta do well with Eli! If everything goes right I'll be able to ask Ash out when she comes to pick him up." He said seriously.

"Jake everything's going to be fine." Everest told him regaining his confidence. He flashed a smile thanking her.

"While Eli heats up why don't we bring down the slopes?" Jake joked offering.

"Jake that was so cheesy!" Everest said with a straight face but she jumped down anyway unaware that her tail knocked the lid out of place. As Jake closed the door Eli walked up the glass then out of the aquarium.

"That was so much fun!" Everest barked happily as they entered.

"Did you see how I totally killed it with that back flip?!" Jake laughed. They walked over to the aquarium shocked to notice that Eli was missing.

"Oh man! This cannot be happening! Ash is going to be back soon to pick him up! How do I tell the girl of my dreams that I lost her pet gecko?! She's never going to go out with me now!" Jake moaned as paced back and forth in front of the gecko-less aquarium. Everest walked out of the room and came back with his phone in her mouth watching him pace.

"Oh right." He did a weak laugh taking the phone from her.

Ryder was out on the balcony watching the pups play down below as his pup pad went off.

"Hello, Ryder here." He answered. Jake flashed onto the screen.

"Ryder I have a huge, mountain sized problem! I lost Eli, Ash's pet gecko! And she's going to be back soon to pick him up." He explained.

"Don't worry Jake, we'll help you look!" Ryder told him, calming him down. He ended the call and pressed the button calling all the pups,

"Paw patrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" All the pups cheered. Marshal slipped on a wet sponge causing the wipeout on the elevator. They went up changing into their uniforms then jumped out once the door opened.

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase stamped his paw on the ground.

"Sorry about interrupting your fun but Jake needs our help. He lost Ash's gecko Eli and needs our help to find it." Ryder played the animations.

"Chase I need you and your net to help find the lizard." He clicked his badge.

"Chase is on the case!" The pup chanted.

"Rocky I need you to find some way to lure Eli out." Ryder swiped to the green badge.

"Green means go!" He barked.

"All right Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted then slid down his pole. The pups barked and cheered as the two slid down the slide.


	11. Chapter 11

They drove all the way to Jake's cabin, walked in to find Jake and Everest looking around.

"Thanks for speeding over here pups! We gotta find Eli and soon!" Jake greeted.

"Don't worry Jake we'll help you look." Ryder then turned to Rocky whose tail was wagging, happy to help out.

"Ok Rocky we need to build a trap. This is going to be a bit tricky since geckos can stick to any surface." Ryder said. He ran outside barking happily. Chase began to sniff around trying to catch a scent. After a few minutes Jake began to get anxious,

"Arg! This isn't working! We need a new plan." Everest nudged him for comfort.

"Jake's right. There has to be a better way to do this." Chase agreed. Ryder put a hand to his chin looking around the room thinking.

"Ryder! Ryder!" Rocky barked running in with a contraption in his pup pack's claw. It looked like a bowl with the bottom cut off on a cardboard platform and stick propping the bowl up.

"If we place the heating lamp on the hole on the bowl Eli will have to come over to get heated up. Then we can pull the string, closing the bowl on top of him." Rocky explained setting the trap down next to aquarium.

"Great thinking Rocky! This will catch that get-going gecko for sure!" Everest praised. Ryder and Jake set up the trap and they all waited in the living room to pull the string. With each passing moment Jake began to get more and more nervous that Eli wouldn't show. Just when he was about to give up on the plan he spotted Eli walking up to the trap. When he right under it Ryder pulled the string trapping him. They all cheered as Jake removed the bowl and put the gecko back into the aquarium.

"I can't thank you guys enough!" Jake turned back to the pups and Ryder. He could feel his heart beat slow down knowing that his chance to ask out Ash was saved.

"Sure thing Jake. Just remember whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help!" Ryder said doing his usual thing. Everest decided to tag along when the pups and Ryder were heading back to play. Leaving Jake to pace around the living room trying to think of the best way to ask her out. For that to happen he would first find the courage to get the words out of his mouth. The time came too soon for him when he heard a knock at the door. He took a deep breath before answering. Ash stood there with a friendly smile as the evening sun poured in behind her. The sight took his breath away.

"Hey Jake, I'm here to pick up Eli!" She snapped him out of the trance.

"Right, right come on in." He stepped to the side.

"I can't thank you enough for doing for me Jake! It means a lot!" She unplugged the heat lamp and picked up the aquarium.

"It was no problem! We loved having him over!" Jake said watching her walk to the door. It was now or never.

"Hey Ash wait up." He caught her before she walked out.

"Yea Jake?" Ash turned to face him. He looked in her eyes forcing all his will to speak.

"Actually Ash there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Jake took a deep breath before continuing,

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" He started to regret asking.

"Jake I would love to go out with you." Ash smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake stared at her in disbelief for a moment till he completed registered on what she said.

"How about we meet in front of Mr. Porter's say 7:30 tomorrow night?" He suggested smiling uncontrollably.

"Meet you there." She answered then walked out. Jake closed the door behind her then leaned his back against it. His head was spinning. He still couldn't believe she agreed to go out with him. Ash, the coolest girl in town said yes to him!

"Wait a minute! I don't have any idea on what to do for the date!" Jake shouted to himself. He began to pace the room again, this time to figure out what to do. Didn't Ash say something about her idea of the perfect date a while back? He racked his brain to remember.

"That's it!" He finally remembered. Now he had to plan it all out. The sound of paws in the kitchen told him Everest was back. She walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jake. Did you ask her out yet?" Everest jumped on the couch.

"Yea I did and she said yes." Jake said getting an excited Everest in response.

"Really? That's great! So where are you going? What are you doing? When are you meeting?" She fired the questions off. Jake patted the air to calm her down.

"I was thinking about a picnic down on the beach by moonlight. That's what she said was her idea of the perfect date. We said we meet at 7:30 at Mr. Porter's." He explained.

"But Jake at this time of year the moon doesn't come out till around eight." She reminded him. Jake mentally slapped himself, he forgot.

"Oh I know! We'll walk around town till the moon is out. Town is always amazing to walk around at night." He improvised.

"Yea!" Everest agreed wagging her tail,

"I love how the lights light up everything with a warm glow!" Surely if Everest liked the idea Ash would love it. Things were starting to look up.

Jake beat his alarm clock when it off. He hardly got any sleep, he just couldn't stop thinking about the date. The hardest part was waiting. So badly did he wish it could 7:30 so he could meet Ash. But there were somethings he needed to get done before then. He got up and headed for the kitchen. It was quiet so Everest must still be sleeping her dog house outside. It was a nice day. The sun was shining, birds chirping, and the best part it was supposed to stay like this all day long! He poured some dog food in Everest bowl and set it on the floor so she would have it when she wakes up. He poured himself a bowl of cereal to eat as he got ready. Last night he got everything ready that they would need on the picnic. All that was left to do pack it up. The day went by normally. They did a little snowboarding making sure everything is fine, had lunch, played fetch. The whole time Jake couldn't stop thinking about Ash and the date. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was. When 6:30 came around he started getting himself ready. Taking a shower, brushing his teeth, combing his hair. It was a warm night so he decided to wear a thin tan shirt with an orange vest and hat and his green jeans with his brown boots.

"Later Everest!" Jake called as he picked up the basket.

"Good luck Jake!" Everest called back as he left. He went down to secret part of the beach where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed and have the best view possible. It was in front of a cliff that overlooked the whole town and lookout tower. He spent extra time setting everything up so it would be perfect. The sun was nearly gone by the time he was done. He checked his phone for the time for it to read 7:15. Time to go meet Ash. He stood waiting in front of Mr. Porter's scanning up and down the street looking for her. Then he saw her walking towards him in the same outfit she greeted Chris in. She looked even more amazing in dying sunlight.

"Hey!" She greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hi!" Jake could feel his lips bend into a smile. No matter how hard he tried to look away he couldn't.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Ash questioned.

"You'll see!" He gave a friendly smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Not long after Jake left Everest when down to the lookout to meet with Skye. She was super excited to tell her about Jake's date.

"Hey Skye." She found her sitting in the big field in the front.

"Hey Everest." Skye greeted as she sat down next to her.

"I got some great news! Jake and Ash are going on their first date tonight!" Everest started wagging her tail.

"Really?" Skye began to wag hers to from the news. Everest nodded in response.

"Do you think it well go well?" She asked her husky friend.

"I hope so. Jake really, really likes her." Everest sighed. They both turned to the falling sun, watching it slowly slip downwards.

"You know if they official get together a lot of things are going to change." Skye said. Everest faced her confused.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going to change. Well not much anyway." She tilted her head.

"I really hope you're right. It's just that you said it yourself, Jake has been a little love struck and that makes guys do crazy things. He'll want to spend every moment with her, never wanna be separated, spend all his time thinking about her." She explained. Everest thought about for a moment. She wasn't wrong. Jake has been acting love sick ever since they met Ash. But he still always acted like himself with the snowboarding, the occasional hike in the forest, his lame jokes. And besides she likes Ash.

"Nah not Jake. He does a lot of weird things but he doesn't turn his back on his friends and well, we've been through too much together." Everest said sounding confident. Sky smiled with a nod but the seeds of doubt have been planted.

Jake had led them down the street to the point they were nearly at Katie's place. The sun had already gone down and the store lights and street lamps lit their path. Ash was laughing at one of his lame joke.

"That was so cheesy!" She gave him a small shove with her elbow,

"But sometimes those are the best ones." He smiled at her. Normally most of his jokes would get him a 'wow! Jake, wow!' look from Everest. He wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulders but he figured it would be best to wait for now. So instead he gently bumped into her and grabbed her hand. When she didn't pull away he felt invisible.

"It's really incredible out tonight. Nice temperature, clear sky, beautiful scenery!" She sighed looking around.

"And it's going to get even better!" Jake promised. Ash side glanced at him with a curious smirk-smile as if she was say "Jake, what are you up to?". He just gave a side smile then led her across the street to walk next to the ocean. They stayed silent as they watched the dark waves hit the sand. Jake glanced back to see that the moon was still coming up from under the bridge.

"Alright Jake where are you taking me?" Ash asked. He walked a few step ahead so he could spin around to face still holding her hand.

"You'll see!" He said walking backwards keeping the strolling pace. Ash just shook her head at his showing off. Jake turned back around to walk next to her. It wasn't long till the picnic came into view. He turned his head to see her reaction. She had a huge grin on her face and a small laugh escaped her mouth. He led them over to sit down on the blanket.

"It looks like someone remembered our conversation." Ash said taking a seat then realized the view before. Jake smiled at her then at the view.

"Beyond amazing!" She whispered.

"This is my special spot. I like to come here when I wanna think. And I want to share it with you!" Jake said quietly. Ash gave him a nod of thanks. He eyed the basket with food and pulled it closer to them.

"So the question now is which sandwich do you want?" Jake brought out two sandwiches.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile at the lookout Everest was just taking a walk through front yard when she heard someone shout her name in warning. She jumped back in time to see Marshall skid on by until he ran into the tree.

"I'm Ok." He said laying upside down. Everest walked up to as he righted himself.

"Hey Everest what up?" He smiled.

"For a moment there you." She joked getting them to laugh. Everest always enjoyed how Marshall could get her to laugh no matter what. He was a pretty cool pup, even with all his slip ups.

"Hey you wanna play tug toy? I've been practicing!" He asked sounding proud when he said he was practicing.

"Sure." Everest agreed glad to get her mind off Jake and his date.

"So what brings you to the lookout?" Marshall questioned as they walked over to the toy box. Before she could answer they reached the chest and he leaned in to get the toy.

"I came to tell Skye about Jake's date that's going on right now." Everest answered.

"Jake has a date?!" Marshall repeated stunned. His mind was so shocked by the news he fell right into the chest. Everest laughed as he popped his head back out with the tug toy in his mouth and Frisbee on his head. She knocked off the Frisbee off his head back into the bin with Marshall giving an embarrassed laugh.

On the beach Jake and Ash finished the meal and were laying back watching the night sky. They were playing a small game of who could spot the most constellations. So far Ash was ahead with the score two to three. During the whole game Jake inched himself over to her at a snail pace but was now laying right next to her. He was close enough to her hear her breath and feel her warm skin with the slightest movement of his arm or hand. She had her head on her arm as a pillow and smile on her lips.

"What's your favorite animal?" Jake asked out of the blue.

"Defiantly the red fox! I love how they look and their scientific name is pretty fun: Vulpes vulpes. Sorry I can be _such_ a nature nerd at times! So what's yours?" Ash said. She sat up right looking down at him. Jake copied her and sat up too.

"I love river otters! Or should I say Lontra canadensis." He smirked.

"Impressive!" Ash said smiling at his smirk. He looked at her smiling at how beautiful she was. The night sky behind her made her look like something out of the perfect dream. The moon gave her a heavenly glow. He slid closer to her.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Jake whispered. Ash smiled and turned her head away from him. He cupped the side of her face turning her back to him.

"Because it's true." He moved his hand to the back of her jaw slowly drawing her in. Jake leaned in closing his eyes. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to burst. This was going to be his first kiss. Then it happened.


End file.
